


Wake Me Up

by overcastskeleton



Series: Wolfstar [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: Sirius Black thinks he has finally found someone he wouldn't mind waking up to for the rest of his life-Based slightly on the song Wake Me Up by Ed Sheeran-





	Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some fan art and was inspired. Thus this cute blurb was born.

After four years of being together, Sirius vowed he would never,  _ ever _ get used to waking up next to Remus. Even now, as the sunlight filtered in through the crack in the curtains that covered the large window, Sirius realized just how lucky he was to see Remus’ face every morning.

Sirius knew if Remus caught him staring, he would tell him to take a photo under his breath; he was always snarky early in the morning. Sirius found it incredibly endearing, even if Remus’ next move was to hit him with a pillow and roll onto his side. 

Soon the day would begin, but for now time seemed to be frozen. These peaceful moments were scarce in their household. A typical morning included Remus up early, preparing for class, or Sirius dashing around, already late for work. Today the pair were on holiday, and a lazy morning was exactly what they needed. Not that Sirius particularly minded, the more time he got to study Remus, the better. 

He took the few moments of stillness to gaze at his beloved. Sirius’ eyes ran down the length of Remus’ body, pausing for a second at the way the sheets tangled around his naked torso. It was well known that Remus was a blanket hog. In fact there were many nights during the cold winter that Sirius would wake up freezing to find Remus nearly unrecognizable amongst a mountain of quilts. 

Remus moved in his sleep, causing the blanket to shift lower on his hips and Sirius had to look away to abate the sudden rush of desire he felt for him. It seemed that everything Remus did was a turn on. Of course Remus would attribute it to the fact that Sirius was looking for a shag 24/7, but Sirius just couldn’t help that Remus was just so damn beautiful. 

Sirius ran his calloused fingertips over the scars that littered his chest. As cheesy as it was- and  _ fuck _ it was cheesy- the scars were beautiful too; red against pale skin, as if an artist had left indecisive marks on a blank canvas. 

His fingers ghosted over Remus’ collarbone, following the dip in the center. They brushed over the scattered purple bruises on Remus’ neck and Sirius smiled, admiring his handiwork. Not to say that Sirius wasn’t covered in love bites either. Remus was a biter, and a particularly ruthless one at that. 

And finally, finally, they reached the part of Remus that Sirius loved the most. He lightly ran his thumb over Remus’ lips, swollen and bruised from kissing. Remus huffed, parting his lips slightly, and Sirius knew that if Remus hadn’t been awake this entire time he was now. 

Sirius bent down and pressed a chaste kiss to Remus’ lips. “Wakey, wakey,” he whispered. 

Remus’ lips stretched into a smile. “Good morning,” he mumbled, slowly opening his eyes. “You stared less than usual.” 

“Had to cut it short, I have to pee.” Sirius stretched his arms up and rolled out of bed, pausing to pull on a loose-fitting pair of shorts. 

Remus rolled onto his back and stared up at the shadows casted on the ceiling. He would never tell Sirius that these quiet moments full of stolen glances were his favorite times of the day.  He relished the thought of waking up to Sirius’ innocent touches, as they were so few and far between. Remus smiled slightly, thinking of the affectionate way Sirius stared at him on these rare mornings. 

Sirius entered the room, digging through the pockets of the jacket he hastily tossed aside the previous night. “Aha!” He grinned in triumph when he pulled out a cigarette and flopped back onto the mattress beside Remus. “Can you light this for me?” He placed it between his lips. 

Remus reached across Sirius’ body for the cigarette lighter he kept on the bedside table. “Hold still.” He sparked the lighter and lit the cigarette carefully. “There.” He reached across Sirius again.

This time as Remus pulled back, Sirius pulled him on top of him. 

“Hello there.” Sirius grinned, blowing smoke out of his nose. 

Remus sat up, straddling Sirius’ hips. “I had a feeling we would end up like this today. I just didn’t think it would be so soon.” 

“Morning sex is the best sex.” Sirius passed the rolled paper to Remus.

“That was not my plan, I actually wanted to rest today.” Remus took a drag and released the smoke in lazy puffs. 

The noise Sirius made could have been described as pornographic. The sight of Remus on top of him coupled with the way his eyes closed slightly at the taste of nicotine was almost too much for his already non-existent self control. “Keep that up, and that is definitely where this conversation is going.”

“Should have had enough after last night.” Remus ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. 

Sirius shrugged and leaned into Remus’ touch with half-lidded eyes. “Nonsense. I can never keep my hands off you.” 

“I forgot you were an insatiable sex creature,” Remus teased, taking one last drag and handing the cigarette back. 

“Only for you babe.” Sirius chuckled. 

Remus leaned over and pressed his lips to the bruises that littered Sirius’ shoulders. Sirius’ head lolled to the side as he puffed on the cigarette idly. 

“I want more mornings like this,” Remus admitted, pressing a kiss to the underside of Sirius’ jaw. 

“Where you tease me incessantly while I fight a hard-on?” Sirius joked, earning a playful nip from Remus. 

“I’m serious-” 

“No, I’m Sirius,” he grinned. 

Remus hit his shoulder and Sirius yelped. “You’re not listening to me.” His green eyes met those of the grey eyed boy below him. “Here I am trying to be poetic and you’re ruining the moment.” 

“Sorry. Go on, I’m listening this time, I swear.” He put a hand over his heart. 

Remus sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. “I like falling asleep in your arms. I like waking up to you touching me; even when you’re just trying to get me off. Hell, I even like our busy mornings, when you wake me up by cursing loudly at an inanimate object-” 

“Our toaster hates me. I’m sure of it.” Sirius added quickly, before Remus covered his mouth with his hand.

“ _ Our _ toaster. I like the sound of that too,” Remus said softly, fighting a grin. “I like sharing a bathroom with you, even though you let your hair clog up the shower drain. I like sharing cigarettes with you too despite the shared chance of cancer.” 

Sirius raised an eyebrow and gestured to the hand over his mouth, Remus removed it reluctantly. “I like all of that too,” Sirius said quietly. 

Remus leaned down to capture Sirius’ lips with his own. “I love you.” He pulled away slowly. 

But even a few millimeters away from Remus was too much. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus’ neck, pulling him closer to him. He dropped the finished cigarette into a mug of cold coffee on the bedside table and wrapped newly freed fingers into Remus’ hair. 

“I love you too.” Sirius mumbled between chaste kisses down Remus’ throat. 

Maybe it was the way Remus groaned when Sirius kissed that particular spot below his ear. Or the fact that all of the blood that previously resided in his brain had suddenly rushed to his lower region. Maybe it was the high of the feeling of Remus’ lips on his own or the lingering buzz from the nicotine, but Sirius found himself blurting out his next words without thought. 

“Marry me.” He said suddenly.  

“What?” Remus pulled away, green eyes narrowed in confusion. 

“Marry me.” Sirius repeated, heartbeat drowning out his words. “I don’t ever want to wake up to anyone else but you. And you said it yourself, you love sharing things with me.” 

Remus sat up, much to Sirius’ disappointment. “Really?” 

“Yes. I want to be with you, Remus, forever.” Sirius threaded his fingers through Remus’. “There’s gotta be a more tactful way to show the world you’re mine that doesn’t involve love bites. And I could do without a tan on my left hand, where my fourth finger meets my knuckle.” 

“Are you quoting Ed Sheeran?” Remus laughed. 

Sirius flipped Remus over and hovered over him. “I mean it, Remus. I promise I will only stop loving you when winter comes in summer and there’s no more forever.” 

“*NSYNC, really?” Remus grinned, eyes shining. 

“Remus, you light up my world like nobody else-” 

“Yes, Sirius I will marry you. Just  _ please _ , stop quoting boy bands!” Remus said.

Sirius smiled. “Do you want it that way?” 

Remus rolled his eyes. “I’ll take it back.” 

“Nope, you can’t do that. You already said yes. You’re mine now.” Sirius pecked Remus’ lips. 

Remus smiled to himself. “‘I’m yours’ I like the sound of that.” 

“Me too.” Sirius pulled Remus in for another lazy kiss. 


End file.
